Surprise Reunion
by agentpiperh
Summary: When the sisters meet some of Paige's friends, They receive an unexpected visit from someone special. Who are Paige's friends and who's the mystery vistor? Read review and stay tuned!
1. evening at P3

This is Charmed/Buffy crossover that I started BEFORE the finale, so there's no Leo becoming an elder and leaving, or Chris, and Wyatt iis newborn, as this story takes place just after Sense and Sensibility. Just so you don't flood me with reviews asking where the #@*! Wyatt is at the beginning of the story, he's at Darryl's house with Janna.  
  
I DONT own charmed and this is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to say it becuase everyone already knows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

Surprise Reunion  
  
A night at P3  
  


  
All right guys, quit it. There's a place called your bedroom' that's made for that, not here in the middle of the club. snapped Paige, who wasmore than a little annoyed at Piper and Leo's amorous behavior.  
  
quipped Phoebe, Now, how did you put it? Whoa!Whoa! Too much information! Little sister here! Phoebe mockingly shielded her eyes with her hand the same way her older sister had done when she had walked in on her making out with Cole. Piper Leo broke apart, laughing. Leo noticed that Paige seemed a little hesitant, if not nervous.  
  
What is it, Paige? You look about ready to burst or hide in a corner; or both. Leo inquired.  
  
Well, it's just that I asked some people I met in L.A. to come down to P3, and I don't think that you and Piper all over each other made the best impression.  
  
Is is so wrong to show your wife some appreciation? Leo asked, pretending to be hurt.   
  
Alright, let's cut the sarcastic comments to meet these friends. Piper broke in, patting Leo's hand affectionately.  
  
At this, Paige turned around and gestured to three people dancing at the back of the crowd, near their table. Seeing her gesture, the blonde-haired girl turned to her other two friends, a red haired girl and a black haired guy.. She said a few words and the trio wandered over and plopped down at their table, the blonde-haired and red-haired girl next to Piper, and the guy next to Paige.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three guesses who they are. sorry about the shortnes, but I didn't have much time. Review and there will be more! 


	2. Author's note Sorry! Not an update!

**Author's Note  
  
******

  
Hmmm....Guess I didn't give enough clues. Alright, here are a couple. The hair colors of the mystery trio are a vital clue, this story is a crossover, so cycle thru possible xover shows, If you read my first fiction, Soul Possession, you will have a very (and i mean very) good idea of who they are. But don't spoil it for yourself, don't go back and read it now. Also, on another note, you may want to think about what the title of my fic could mean....


	3. making plans

So now........... their identities will be revealed.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Paige. said the blonde girl. The other girl and the guy followed with their own hellos.  
  
Hey guys. Um, this is Phoebe, my older sister, Paige said, gesturing next to her, and that's Piper our oldest sister and her husband Leo Each person waved and said hi when they were introduced.  
  
And everyone, this is Buffy, Willow, and Xander. continued Paige, indicating the blonde girl, the red-haired girl, and the guy, respectively.   
  
So this is the Xander you've been telling me about. Phoebe said, checking him out with a sly grin.  
  
Wha--? Paige, have you been telling your sisters things about me? Xander said, surprised. Paige elbowed Phoebe hard, and she yelped in pain and glared at Paige.  
  
Just that I'd met you, nothing else. Paige said innocently. Xander just nodded, unconvinced.   
  
No, really. All she said was that you were really nice, and that you were hot.....and I can see that she was right. Phoebe said this with a grin on her face: she was clearly flirting. Xander blushed violently, and the two girls burst out laughing. Piper rolled her eyes at them. Buffy spoke up:  
  
So, anyways, this is a great club.  
  
  
  
Paige told me it was better than the Bronze but I didn't believe her. Well, I do now.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows quizzically. At her look Buffy quickly explained.  
  
Oh, um, Paige and I met when she got lost on her way to the nightclub in Sunnydale, which is right next to L.A. She asked for direction and we got acquainted on the way over. She told me about you guys and P3. We got into a little tiff over which club was better and she invited me to come see P3 and settle our argument.  
I see. Well, are you just here for the night, or are you staying longer? Piper asked.   
  
Well, Dawn, my sister, has vacation this week, and I thought we'd come down here for a couple of days. She's out shopping with Giles- family friend.  
  
Ah. So, your sister, is she in high school?   
  
Yup, and getting more rebellious every day. I have to take care of her, because our mother is dead.  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry. We lost our older sister recently. I know how it feels.  
  
To have the whole world depending on you to save its butt every single day?  
  
Uh-huh. Exactly.   
  
Piper and Buffy laughed; they were already friends.   
  
Um guys? Sorry to break up the reunion, but I'm feeling a little left out here. Willow said awkwardly.   
  
Oh. Sorry Willow. Join the gang! Buffy put an arm around Willow and pulled her in.  
  
Do you guys have anything planned tomorrow? All three shook their heads. We could give you a grand tour of San Francisco and finish with dinner chez Piper. Phoebe suggested.  
  
In case you guys have any doubts about Piper's cooking, she's the best cook in the world . Used to be professional. Paige whispered loudly.   
  
Hey! I heard that! Piper said, grinning. I'd be happy to treat you to dinner, if these three pigs don't eat it all. Looking at Leo affectionately, Piper said, Yes, you're a pig, honey. She laughed at Leo's hurt look and kissed him to stifle any protests.  
  
We'd love to have you as our personal guide and chef! Buffy said.   
  
Great! Meet us at the manor 9 am tomorrow. Here's the address. Paige gave Buffy a napkin with the address written on it.   
  
Manor? Sounds like a mansion. said Buffy.  
  
That's just our term for for our house. Big old house, actually. Phoebe said.  
  
You mean big, perfectly decorated old house. corrected Piper. Everyone burst out laughing at her antics. Piper joined in soon after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh............happy moment at P3..........wonder how long that's going to last? I don't if those of you who reviewed watch or watched Buffy, but ONE and only one person who doesn't watch Buffy figured out who the mystery peeps were. Congrats, bluekittydevil11! NOW you can read my first fic for clues as to what will happen.................Will the scooby gang and the sisters find out each other's secrets? How? Who are the surprise visitors I mentioned in the summary? Stay tuned!  
  



	4. uhoh

Sorry guys! i know it's been forever since I updated,but I couldn't get up the motivation to post until now. Here's the next chapter, which includes the world famous San Francisco tour, with none other than the Halliwell sisters as the guides! hehe...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe! Get your butt out of bed! Piper yelled up the stairs, It's eight-thirty! Buffy's coming in half an hour!   
  
groaned Phoebe. She rolled over in bed. Man, my boss is going to kill me for taking the day off.  
  
It's for a good cause, right? Want a cup of coffee? Paige appeared in the doorway, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Not if you made it. Phoebe climbed out of bed and began rummaging through her closet.  
  
Hey! I can make a perfectly good cup of coffee. Paige said, playfully hurt.  
  
Please. Your coffee s almost as bad as mine. Phoebe reappeared, fully dressed. And that's bad.   
  
Phoebe walked past Paige, who was in the doorway and went downstairs. Paige stuck her tongue out at her back and followed.   
  
The doorbell ran just as the girls finished cleaning up the dishes. All three finished what they were doing and raced for the door. Piper got there first. She swung the door open with a huge grin on her face and Wyatt in her arms.  
  
Hi! Welcome to our home! Come in! Piper waved them in and shut the door.  
This your son? He's so cute! Bufy tickled Wyatt under the chin and he gurgled with happiness. Willow, Xander, and Dawn crowded around Piper and the baby while Phoebe and Paige stood behind, smiling at each other. Giles stood on the other side of piper, by the door, feeling kind of sheepish; and Leo stood next to Piper, beaming with pride.   
  
What's his name?' Dawn asked, her finger clutched in Wyatt's tiny right fist.  
  
He's Wyatt. That's Leo's last name. The women of this family keep their names. Piper smiled down at the baby.  
  
Gutchie-gutchie goo! You're a cute baby aren't you? Willow cooed, tickling him on the stomach and tapping his tiny nose, eliciting another gurgle of pleasure.   
  
Het. Speak in normal sentrences. It's better for babies because they learn to talk faster. Piper reprimanded, grinning. Behind her, Phoebe and Paige giggled. They heard that everyday, but they still cooed at Wyatt anyways.   
  
Alright. You know how to be a man don't you? I bet you get all the hot chicks and dates you want. Xander said to the baby.  
  
Buffy slapped his arm, disgusted. The three sisters gave him bemused looks.  
  
I was just joking. Xander said, shrugging.  
  
Then Dawn motioned to Giles to come over. Don't you want to see Wyatt?  
  
Ah yes, must be interesting. Didn't somebady say something about a tour? Giles said, polishing his glass, then waving them in the air during his last sentence before putting them back on.  
  
Right. We can take my car, but we'll need someone else's cause i've only got 5 seats.' Piper said from the midst of the crowd.   
  
How about mine? Paige spoke up.  
  
Is it by any chance that green bug in the driveway? asked Buffy. Paige nodded.   
  
Buffy leaned over and whispered to Piper, I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. Piper laughed and whispered back, Neither would I. Then, to everyone else. Actually, let's take Phoebe's car. It's got more space.   
  
Everyone headed out to the cars abd divided themselves up between them; Buffy and Willow, along with Leo and Wyatt in Piper's car, and Xander, Dawn, Giles, and Paige in  
Phoebe's car. They spent the morning looking at all of San Francisco's great monuments, landmarks, and builidngs. Lunch was eaten at a great little cafe downtown the sisters had recently discovered. After lunch they went to some less famous laces. They passed by Paige's old loft, her old social work building, the Penthouse (for like 2 minutes), Quake, and some old hangouts. Eventually, they pulled up in front of phoebe work building. They all got out of the car to stretch.   
  
Well this is it. This is where I work. I am the advice columnist for the Bay Mirror. Ask Phoebe. Look to your right, way up there. See that? It's my billboard. Phoebe announced.  
  
There was a suddengaso; Dawn had realized that she's written for advice from the person in from of her. Then, she noticed that everyone was staring at her.   
  
Ow. Stubbed my toe. She hopped a little to be more convincing. You must be famous.  
  
Oh no. Not really. said Phoebe, embarrassed. Well, actualy, maybe. Shoot. What was your name again?'  
  
  
  
Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Heh heh. Phoebe chuckled. Could this be the girl whose letter had meant so much to her? She'd have to delve a little deeper. In perfect timing, Paige drew eveyone's attention to something else. Phoebe took the chance to draw Dawn aside.   
  
Did you by any chance write to my column asking for advice on how to deal with yor sister?  
  
Yeah. I only just realized it. Isn't it cool? I never thought I'd get to meet Phoebe Halliwell of Ask Phoebe. Dawn said enthusiastically.  
  
You know, your situation reminds me a lot of what I've gone through. I take it you've gotten my letter?   
  
Yup. I have it in my bag. I'm sorry about your sister.   
  
Thanks. Come on. Let's see what they're looking at. They quickly rejoined the others and they headed to the Golden Gate Park, the mausoleum- and Prue. During the drive to the park, Buffy caught Giles whispering to Wyatt, smiling, though he adamantly denied it (they switched cars throughout the day. Everyone had a solemn moment: the two year anniversary of Prue's death was close.   
  
Phoebe and Xander had developed crushes on each other throughout the day. While they walked through the park, Xander slipped his hand through Phoebe's. Although she was startled, she no move to withdraw her hand. So far so good, thought Xander. They were comletely oblivious to the others. quite suddenly, Phoebe pulled xander off the path and behing a cluster of shrubs.   
  
What's up? asked Xander, slughtly surprised.  
  
Oh, nothing much. laughed Phoebe. she moved closer, working up her nerve. I want to show you something.   
  
What? Where? Xander was obviously uncomprehending.  
  
Phoebe stepped forward, put her arms aroud his neck, and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
That. Right here. Phoebe whispered.  
  
Wow. That's something.' Xander whispered back, trying to regain his senses.   
  
Laughing, Phoebe pulled him back toward the path.  
  
Come on. Let's find the others before they send out a search party.  
  
They joined the rest of the group just as they reached the parking lot. No one had noticed their absence besides, of course, Paige, who had been about to make her move on Xander when Phoebe made it first. She was a little shocked and jealous. Everyone piled into the cars and they head back to the manor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone chattered happily as they squeezed into the foyer of the manor. Unbeknownst to them, seven demons shimmered in the living room behind the group. Piper, facing the group, looked up in time to see one demon throw an athame at Paige. She uttered a small scream as her hands flew up. Everyone, including the athame, froze except for the sisters and Wyatt, who started crying. Piper quickly unfroze Leo, who was holding Wyatt.   
  
Quick! Quick! Get him out of here! yelled Piper. Leo hurried ato run up the stairs.   
  
What? What happened? Willow walked out from behind Buffy, gaping at her unmoving friends. She waved a hand in front of Buffy's eyes, getting no response.  
  
Whay aren't you frozen? You should be frozen. Unless.....are you a witch? asked Piper.  
  
Y-yes...but how do you know? asked Willow, surprised at how anyone would know that.   
  
Good witches don't freeze. Either that or you're one very powerful demon. No offense, but you don't look it. said Phoebe.   
  
What are we going to do about everyone else? They've already seen too much and we have to get them out of the way. said Paige, edging away from the athame, whoch had stopped just inches from her head.   
  
Just unfreeze them or whatever it is you do. demons aren't anything new to us, and we can help out- makes the numbers more fair. Willow suggested.   
  
Are you sure? I don't want to put you guys in danger. at Willow's nod, she relunctantly raised her arms. We are definitely going to clarify some things after this.  
  
Just then, buffy began to unfreeze.   
  
I take it she's not just any person either. With that, Piper flicked hands and everything unfroze. Paige called for the athame and sent it into the closest demon. Phoebe few into the nest one and began to fight, Buffy, who had successfully warded off a demon, watched, impressed. She promptly got punched upside the head. and she fell to the florr. She quickly sprung back up, a stake in hand. a quick fight ended with Buffy against the wall, the stake gripped by her and the demon being forced towards her face. After struggling with the stake for a few seconds, Buffy saw her opening. With a knee to the groin and a quick flick of her wrist, the stake now free of the demon's grasp buried itself into to the demon's chest. The demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Behind it, Piper stood, surprised, both hands in the air, She'd been about to blow up the demon to save Buffy.   
  
Behind you!' at Buffy's yell, Piper whipped around and waved her hands. The demon blew up.   
  
Paige busily called and deflected and energy ball after she and Phoebe dispatched their demons. A strange series of words came from Willow. A green atom shaped ebergy formed in her hands. She threw it and vanquished a demon. Xander and dawn had teamed up on a demon and were doing fairly well, while Giles was not farinf as well with the remaining demon. Piper blew that demon up first, and after yelling at Dawn and Xander to get out of the way,, blew the other up.  
  
Alright everyone. There's a lot of explaining to do here. Piper said loudly as she ushered everyone to the attic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hm..... a critical point, a critical decision. Will everything comeout, willl the two mostr powerful forces of good magic become strong allies against all evil things? Review and stay tuned!


	5. Author's note not an update! sorry again

Author's Note:  
I just wanted you to know that after this next chapter (which I will update soon- I promise!) I'm going to need some suggestions for how to sort of wrap up the story. The reason why I didn't update for quite a few months was because I couldn't come up with a way to end my story to my satisfaction. I have the story done up to a point but I can't find a way to tie everything together. So, I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some suggestions through your reviews for ways to tie everything up after I update the next chapter. 


	6. Reunion

Here we go guys- the chapter we've all been waiting for! The secret's out- what happens next? Read up! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Reunion  
  
Once everyone was settled in the attic, Leo went around healing cuts and bruises, eliciting many looks of amazement.  
  
"Now, what is going on here? Because I am very confused and that is not good." Piper said when everyone was seated.  
  
"Okay. Let's not go charging into this. We'll take it one question at a time. Who or what are you, and how did you get involved in the supernatural?" Paige asked,  
  
"I'm the Slayer." Buffy said simply.  
  
"Slayer?" Phoebe got up looking astonished and went for the Book.  
  
"The Vampire Slayer. Technically I'm the Chosen One. Sunnydale is right above an opening called the Hellmouth where demons and all sorts of vampires and demons and beasties can get out. It's my never-ending job to destroy these vampires and what not. Giles is my Watcher. He trained me and helps with the staying in shape and research stuff. There's a council of Watchers that watch over me and other potential slayers. If the current slayer dies, a potential slayer becomes the next slayer. Willow, as you probably already have seen, is a witch. Willow and Xander are high school friends that got in on my secret and they help me with the demons. Your turn."  
  
"Alright." Piper said. "My sisters and I are all witches. We all have certain powers. I have the power to freeze things or blow them up. Phoebe can levitate and she's clairvoyant, which means she has premonitions. Those account for many of our adventures. Paige can move thing with her mind, telekinesis, but she's part whitelighter so she kinda orbs them instead. Leo is our whitelighter. He's like a guardian angel, kind of like your Watchers, I guess. He can orb from place to place, sense his charges, and heal, as you've seen. Everything's watched over by a council of Elders, who are up there," she gestured toward the ceiling, "And to top it all off, we're the Charmed Ones: 3 sister witches whose powers combined are the strongest of all. We get lots of demons trying to get famous for killing the Charmed Ones. That book Phoebe's going through is the Book of Shadows."  
  
Phoebe looked up. "It's full of info on the supernatural, spells. Potions, like a giant encyclopedia for witches,"  
  
"Where can we get one of those?" breathed Willow, joking. "I've heard of you guys. The legendary Charmed Ones. Wow. Tara and I dreamed of meeting you.  
  
"Who's Tara?" Paige asked.  
  
"Another witch. A very close friend. She died a year ago. It made me go evil for a while. Literally." Willow said softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Said Paige. The other sisters echoed their regrets. Willow nodded, too overcome to speak.  
  
"Not that it matters, but I found the entry on the Slayer slash the Chosen One in the Book." Phoebe announced. Everyone gathered around for a look. Buffy proclaimed the entry correct and accurate on all counts.  
  
After a moment of silence in which everyone digested the new information, Paige spoke up.  
  
"You know. I think you just might be able to see Tara again." She looked at Piper for confirmation. She nodded, as did Phoebe, enthusiastically. Piper went to find the candles while Paige explained.  
  
"I think we need the Power of Three because she died so recently."  
  
The sisters gathered in the middle of the attic, beckoning to Willow to join them. Piper set out the candles and lit them and the sisters joined hands.  
  
"Take my hand." Piper held out her hand and Willow complied. "The spell's right here." She gestured to the Book with their joined hands. "Just say the spell with us." The four girls began to chant.  
  
"Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the great divide."  
  
There was a swirl of blue lights, and first one, then another form began to materialize.  
  
"Tara!" cried Willow, "I've missed you so much!" she moved forward, then stopped. "I guess I can't hug you huh?"  
  
"We can't be solid yet. The Elders say it's too soon." Tara said, tears in her eyes,  
  
Meanwhile, the other form had fully materialized. Piper and Phoebe gasped... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mwahahahaha! I'm so mean! But I bet you already know who the other person is, huh? Well, actually, this isn't the last chapter because I've run out of time, so don't send in your suggestions yet. Just one more chapter. Send your suggestions after chapter 5, please. But send your reviews anyways! 


	7. Sister Moment

Okay, so here's the last chapter I have written. Be ready with your suggestiond! ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sister Moment  
  
"PRUE!" they said together.  
  
"The elders let you come?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah. I guess they thought we were ready. Piper. Phoebe. I've missed you so much." All the sisters had tears in their eyes, even Paige, who felt a little awkward.  
  
"You must be Paige." said Prue softly, "i hope you didn't find it too hard to be me." The sisters giggled a little.  
  
From the back of the attic came the sound of a throat being cleared. It was Xander. Willow looked over at them teary-eyed.  
  
"Don't just sit there, come on!" She gestured with her arm for them to come over. The entire group proceeded to have a conversation on life thus far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A long while later, Wyatt had woken up and was staring at Prue, who was translucent and therefore interesting.  
  
"No really, I know it didn't seem like it at the time, but it was so funny when you guys lost your senses to that monkey. Oh, it was a riot watching you fumble around!" Prue luaghed. The other three sisters looked at Prue in mock disgust.  
  
"But it kind of shocked me when you thought you were a terrible mother. Piper, you are the best mother anyone could hope for, I envy Wyatt here and congratulate him on being so beautiful." Prue put he face as close to Wyatt's as possible.  
  
"Thanks." said Piper. Wyatt stretched his hand up towards Prue's face. A little frown crossed his face when his lttle hand went through it. All four sisters laughed.  
  
"Oh hey, Phoebe, I wanted to ask you something." Prue said.  
  
"Ask away." Phoebe responded.  
  
"What's up with this Jason d--HEY!!" Prue was suddenly enveloped in blue orbs.  
  
Across the room, much the same thing was happening to Tara. The Scooby gang- and Tara- stopped in mid-laugh. Tara gasped in surprise as she was enveloped in the orbs and the Scooby gang gaped. Soon the orbs faded away- along with Prue and Tara. They'd been force-orbed.  
  
"What the hell? Damn Elders!" Piper kicked the BoS stand and immediately wished she hadn't. She hopped around in pain, cursing under her breath.  
  
"Piper! Language!" Leo reprimanded. Piper only shot a pain-filled glare at Leo.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After the sisters filled everyone in on what had happened, they waited in the attic anxiously for Prue and Tara to return several hours after dinner.  
  
"Where the-" Piper hastily swallowed her remark. "are they?" She paced around the attic while everyone sat, Willow leafing through the Book od Shadows.  
  
"Piper, be patient. You know time moves differently up there." Leo attempted to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah, well, it shouldn't take them an hour "Up There" time to them whatever the-- what they wanted to tell them." Piper rounded on Leo. Leo put his hands up exasperatedly. But Piper was right. It had been about an hour "Up There" time, as she put it. What was taking them so long? Buffy and the rest of her friends were silent, apprehensive about what was happening.  
  
Suddenly, two swirls of blue orbs formed in the center of the attic.  
  
"Finally! What did those da-- Elders want---" Piper stopped midsentence and stared, as did everyone else. Prue and Tara were no longer translucent. Everyone raced into the middle of the attic for hugs.  
  
"Ohmigosh! But how?" Dawn asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Prue disentangled herself from the mass made up of her sisters, composed herself, and announced, "We have something to tell all of you."  
  
The commotion immediately stopped as everyone turned wide eyes toward Prue and Tara, who stepped up next to her.  
  
"Today, for the first time, I am not mad at the Elders for orbing us away in midsentence. Well, actually, maybe just a little." Everyone laughed. "And do you know why?"  
  
Tara cut in. "Because today, they have given us the one thing we both wanted most- to be able to stay with the people we love."  
  
Another commotion broke out. Everyone was talking at once.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Buffy  
  
"You can stay?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, what does that mean?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige stayed silent. She knew exactly what that meant. Or thought she did. A small smile crept across her face.  
  
Prue cleared her throat. At once, everyone's attention was on her.  
  
"That mean that Tara and I are now Whitelighters." Prie said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Everyone exclaimed nearly at the same time; Piper, Phoebe, Dawn, and Willow loudest of all. Paige's grin only grew wider, although she didn't yell.  
  
"Yep. We're not ghosts anymore." said Tara, smiling.  
  
"Who are your charges?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, I've got Wyatt," Prue said, taking Wyatt from Leo's arms. "Since Leo will ahve his arms full with the sisters. We'll switch off, since I'm itching to kick some demon butt."  
  
"And I have you, Willow." said Tara.  
  
"Me?" Willow said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. apparently you haven't discovered your power yet and I'm supposed to guide you through that and train you. I can also heal all of you guys so you won't have to go the hospital" said Tara. "Of course, I do have to learn how to too..." Tara mumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Leo, the Elders said you're supposed to guide us through the basics of being a Whitelighter. I still have my old powers, courtesy of the Elders, so I can protect Wyatt and also vanquish some demons with my sisters once in a while.'  
  
Everyone just stood there, agape, trying to process what they had just said, Then, there was a flurry of excitement and motion as another round of hugs and startled exclamations went around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think? How shall I wrap up this story? Let me know through your reviews! 


End file.
